


An Antelope in the Headlines

by Nifflers_and_Crookshanks



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_and_Crookshanks/pseuds/Nifflers_and_Crookshanks
Summary: The world has a new fascination with Wakanda - and the love life of it's new king.





	An Antelope in the Headlines

Despite how advanced Wakandan technology was, the flight from the UN headquarters in New York back home was longer than comfortable. By the time the royal retinue was greeted by Ramonda and Shuri upon their return they were all exhausted. Nakia apologised to the Queen Mother and Shuri, thanked Okoye and kissed T’Challa good bye before heading home, while most of the Dora Milaje excused themselves in favour of their beds. Okoye, however, insisted on following her king to the council chambers where he wished to catch up on the work he missed in his absence - she would be relieved from her post at midnight anyway and it was not far off the hour.

One problem in these plans was that when T’Challa arrived at his formal office he found it occupied.

“These Americans get everything wrong in their magazines,” M’Baku noted, eyes trained on the holograms in front of him as the king entered the office. “Look at what they are saying about you T’Challa!” He chortled. The Great Gorilla had taken to sifting through the international media database Shuri had set up for the Tribal Council’s use, so that they could collectively monitor the foreign press and the manner in which Wakanda was being reported on. There had been very little information in the database until T’Challa’s UN announcement just a day before - and then suddenly it had gone wild. The mostly unused database had been relocated to the formal office some time ago, forgotten until M’Baku discovered it when having a look around.

“Who let you in here?” Okoye challenged, and M’Baku did not even look up.

“I am the leader of the Jabari and am as entitled to be here as any other tribal leader,” He said, swiping through the various headlines.

“Did you come here to speak with me, M’Baku?” T’Challa asked, taking a seat behind the desk. “I made sure to include you in the video live memo with the rest of the elders - I did not make another contact with diplomats or discuss any other topic if that is what you are here to ask.”

“I wanted to discuss Jabari-Tribal relations, but it is too late now. Now I am here for purely entertainment purposes, My King,” M’Baku replied. “Listen to this; ‘African King - Richest Man Alive!’, ‘King of African Country is Richest Person In History’ and one just has the headline ’90.7 Trillion!’. I think I have found the key to getting foreigners’ attention,”

“Is that all?” It was plain T’Challa was not as amused as M’Baku was.

“Is it past your bed time, My King? I thought panthers were nocturnal…”

“I have had a long day, I want to sign documents in peace and go to sleep.” The King already had a pen in hand, already attacking the enormous pile that had amounted in his two day absence. With the Jabari’s disturbances it seemed it would take him all night.

“Your child-sister is popular already,” M’Baku said eventually, breaking the comfortable silence they had fallen into. “Foreign Princess ambassador for Black youth,” Shuri had released an introductory video for the technology and information exchange as part of the outreach initiative hours after her brother’s speech.“ ‘Princess, Inventor and Ambassador - Meet Wakanda’s heir’.”

“I am glad her video was a success,” T’Challa answered evenly, his pen scratching on the paper.

“It is curious how they never use names.” Okoye said from her station by the door. In any other situation she would be outside, but there were still tensions between the rest of Wakanda and the Jabari tribe that left her uneasy and so she remained watchful.

“Even Nakia is getting some attention from their tabloids - is anything they report right? Some of it seems very outlandish!”

“What are they saying about Nakia?” T’Challa cautiously asked when it became apparent M’Baku was not going to elaborate.

“Something about ‘King still single?’, ‘Tribal Princess and an African King’, ’Nepotism in African Nation’ that sort of thing. What is this ‘gold-digger’ they keep talking about in the comments by the way? Look at this, ’Richest man in history off the market’, ha!”

“What?”

“I know! Like you are an exotic fish, eh? Something old aunties can barter over in market places.”

“No, the other-” Okoye interrupted, realising the issue.

“You are not unlike a fish, though,” M’Baku feigned a thoughtful expression, scrutinising T’Challa’s face.

“May I see that article?” M’Baku did not object, so T’Challa approached the holographic board of headlines he was flicking through. The section it was on was littered with photos of Nakia, photos of Nakia with him, photos of Nakia and Okoye.

**WAKANDAN KING’S FUTURE QUEEN?**

_King T’Challa, the new ruler of the small African nation of Wakanda, has started his reign with a massive change to their foreign policy. The country has opened their borders for the very first time and will now participate in global trade as well as aid missions, and aid and outreach programmes aimed at the Wakandan diaspora. An unverified report has now estimated the young king’s net worth at approximately $90 700 000 000 000 USD, the primary source of which is allegedly the precious metal vibranium._

_While the eligible bachelor has been, by all reports, decidedly single during his time in the public eye it is now believed this fabulously rich catch is now unavailable. At the very same conference the king held opening up Wakanda to the world two women were part of his support team. Sources report that one of these ladies is romantically involved with King T’Challa, and is of royal blood herself as a leader of the Wakandan River Tribe. Has this sudden change in romantic status been prompted by the enormous amount of newly acquired wealth the new king has?_

A brief brush of his eyes over the top comments told T’Challa he did not want to delve into what they said. It was probably one of the more nicer toned of the articles the algorithm had picked up. Others, if not explicitly accusing Nakia of getting her role in the outreach programme through special treatment, certainly insinuated it. All together, it was negative coverage, and T’Challa did not know what to do.

T’Challa forced himself to return to his work, but his mind was full of the headlines. Okoye watched him steadfastly while M’Baku seemed to insist on wasting his own time, until eventually he gave up. He wasn’t getting any work done anyway.

His muscles were tired and sore, his skin ached for clean clothes and soft sheets, but when he was stretched out in bed all he could think about was Nakia. It had been a week since they had gotten back together, and although the trip was a diplomatic mission they had found time to rekindle some of what they had lost. They hadn’t discussed much about themselves or whatever relationship they had, but just being in each other’s presence was enough. They had always had a quiet sort of love.

And then a thought occurred to him. As nighttime thoughts often did they filled him with anxiety. Did she think him making her the head of the social outreach programme was some sort of benevolent charity to her, some way of looking after his inner-circle. T’Challa was prepared to admit that he created the position with her in mind, that it was - to some extent - a sort of ploy to keep her in Wakanda. But she was truly the best qualified for the post, she was perfect for it, and he hated the idea she thought he had given it to her for any other reason.

His kimoyo beads were always close by, and so it took him seconds to call her.

“T’Challa it’s the middle of the night,” Was her very tired reply.

“I know, I wanted to talk to you,” He answered her. “We used to do this all the time.” They did. The days they were so busy they did not even catch a glimpse of each other, when they were curled up in their seperate beds, they were talk for hours through the beads. T’Challa had a faint, happy memory of a time they watched the sunrise from their bedroom windows having talked all night.

“When we were younger, and not so tired. It’s the middle of the night.” Nakia reminded him, and despite it being such a late hour he thought she looked radiant.

“I hear panthers are nocturnal.” T’Challa teased, searching for a smile on her lips. He was rewarded with a flash of teeth before a slight grin.

“Well I am not! What is it, for Bast’s sake?!”

“You know that I respect you, yes? Deeply?”

“I would never doubt it,”

“And that I would never, never Nakia, assign you to a post I thought you did not suite just to keep you close to me,”

“T’Challa…” He adored the way she said his name, languidly stretching the sounds out in such a lyrical way.

“Nakia,”

“Have you been accused of such a thing?”

“By the international press, yes. They seem to find your position in the outreach programme peculiar when compared to your role in my life,” However ambiguous and undefined that was, not yet knowing who they were to each other but knowing exactly what each other meant to them.

Nakia was quiet for a while, before responding. “Has anyone in Wakanda suggested this?”

“No,” It was not so serious as that, and Nakia looked considerably more relaxed and less sombre. “I think most would agree that it is an appropriate station for you, to reflect your future position,”

“My future position?” Nakia’s eyebrow quirked, a teasing grin on her face. T’Challa immediately wanted to withdraw his comment.

“Forget I said that.”

“No, what did you mean, T’Challa? I don’t understand! What is this?”

“Nakia…”

“I will stop,”

“Good,” T’Challa smiled, and they stared at each other through the holograms for a long time. “You are the only woman I have ever loved, Nakia.”

“My heart has always belonged to you, My King,” She replied, and T’Challa looked forward to a day when they knew exactly what they mean to one another - and everyone else knew it too. One day they would never have to sleep apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I just wanted to fill the void of the Nakia/ T'Challa tag. Let me know what you think and I apologise for how out of character M'Baku is. And the title, first thing that came to my head. Something more poignant and romantic is in the works for anyone interested.


End file.
